Air flow in an engine system may contain entrained particulate material therein. This particulate material if not removed, may cause substantial damage to components of the engine system. An air filtration assembly may be provided in association with the engine system to remove the particulate material from the air flow upstream of the components of the engine system. A variety of the air filtration assemblies are known for removal of the particulate material from the air flow. For example, a z-filter media construction including fluted media sheets may be utilized with the engine system. Based on usage, these air filtration assemblies may need periodic servicing or replacement. Frequent replacement of the air filtration assembly may affect an overall operating cost of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,622 describes a filter apparatus having a filter stack including a plurality of porous ceramic plates that are axially spaced from one another to define a plurality of axially spaced apart radial flow areas. The filter stack is mounted within a housing. The plurality of porous ceramic plates alternate between a first set of porous ceramic plates that are nested with a second set of porous ceramic plates. At least one of the sides of the porous ceramic plates defines a plurality of radial flutes arranged in a radial array.